Entre tú y yo
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Después de cinco años, Pansy regresa a Londres para reunirse con sus amigos, pero todo cambia cuando se encuentra con Potter.
1. Un paso a la vez

Hello everyone!

¡Como siempre terminando los fics en último momento xD!

Bueno, estoy feliz de estar en este reto. Cuando tuve que elegir el personaje quería algo distinto y escogí a **Pansy Parkinson**. En primera instancia, había decidido escribir - _y lo hice_ \- algo más sad, pero una idea mucho más happy surgió ;)

 **Con respecto a la historia:** Tiene un poco de drama, un poco de futuro romance implícito. Una pareja que he estado descubriendo de a poco.

Espero que les guste.

Bye.

P/d: Amo a Sia y cuando escribía escuché mucho la canción Helium, así que, sí, solo porque me gusta la puse al principio.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #19: "Después de la guerra" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1. Un paso a la vez**

 _Sí, quise jugar rudo._

 _Creí que podría hacerlo yo sola, pero incluso "Superwoman" necesita el alma de "Superman"._

 _(Sia – Helium)_

Pansy corrió, escaneó y evitó a cuanto muggle se le pusiera en frente. Bufó por lo bajo cuando vio una cantidad exorbitante de gente alrededor.

 _Maldición_.

Maldito Theo y su estúpida idea de reunirse con ella aquí. Su amigo -y desde hace unos pocos segundos ex-amigo, conste- estaba afanado en comprar ropa muggle. _Ropa muggle_. ¿Qué jodidos tenía en la cabeza?

Además, se suponía que ambos irían a algún café a conversar. Después de todos estos años, Pansy pensó que sería recibida con algo más de entusiasmo, pero se encontró con que solo Theo estaba en Londres.

Bufó nuevamente con algo de exasperación.

Luego del término de la guerra, se había refugiado en un pequeño apartamento en Oslo. Estos últimos cinco años estuvo forjando un camino que jamás pensó recorrer: trabajar, levantarse temprano y desvelarse por algo, no estaba en sus planes.

De hecho, nada del último tiempo estuvo ni en sus más insólitos planes.

Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para todos, para todos los que eran incapaces de pensar más allá. La guerra fue un golpe duro y bajo para sus estúpidos pensamientos, para sus expectativas.

Fue necesario.

Tan necesario que ahora está ahí, en un Centro Comercial muggle, esperando a Theo. Y aunque ciertamente vivía rodeada de ellos, aún les tenía un poco de manía, poca, muy poca, en comparación a su pasado.

De solo pensarlo le dio escalofríos.

Se movió por la sección de hombres, seguramente él estaba ahí. Habían quedado hace media hora e iba algo retrasada, pero Theo tendría que ser paciente. Mal que mal, su vuelo había llegado hace muy pocas horas.

Recorrió algunas secciones y…

Entonces, lo vio.

Sonrió un poco y caminó presurosa a su encuentro, él estaba de espaldas.

Theo tenía razón, necesitaba urgentemente un cambio de vestuario. Estaba vistiendo horrible.

Cuando estaba a solo unos pocos pasos, decidió taparle los ojos con sus manos.

¿Era su idea o Theo había cambiado demasiado en estos cinco años?

Primero, la ropa -horrible a su gusto.

Segundo, el perfume. La última vez que recordaba, él usaba un perfume más amaderado, no ¿Frutal?

Tercero, su piel. El tacto de sus manos contra la piel se sentía diferente. No podía explicarlo.

Theo se tensó y con algo de fuerza se deshizo de sus manos.

Y…

Pansy casi se desmaya ahí mismo.

 _Mierda._

Ahora entendía las diferencias.

 _Oh. Oh. Oh._

No era Theo, era… era…

— _Potter_.

El aludido ni siquiera se fijó en ella, se puso las gafas y siguió mirando hacia otro lugar.

Pansy se acercó un poco cautelosa y curiosa hacia él y lo que estaba mirando.

Cuando dio con el objetivo entendió el estupor del hombre que estaba a su lado y el porqué se había quitado las gafas.

Si su corazón dio un vuelco ante la lástima, el de él estaba destruido en mil pedazos.

A más de diez metros estaban: Ginny Weasley y un hombre totalmente desconocido para ella, besándose. Frunció el ceño. En realidad, se estaban comiendo a besos. Con ansiedad y afano. Con _hambre_.

¡Que maldita!

Por puro instinto agarró con fuerza una de las mangas de la chaqueta de Potter, pero no se inmutó. Estaba pegado viendo aquello.

Ni siquiera ella misma se explicaba la razón por la que quería sacarlo de ahí, que no siguiera viendo aquella _patética_ escena.

Insistió. Insistió hasta que Potter la miró.

Había dolor, rabia y muchas preguntas que Pansy no podía contestar.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Parkinson? —siseó.

La última vez que Potter estuvo frente a ella fue en el juicio donde declaró que a pesar de que quiso entregarlo, entendía que había sido presa del pánico.

Por la prensa rosa se había enterado de su hermosa relación con la jugadora de Quidditch, Ginevra Weasley.

—Solo quiero que dejes de mirar. Te ves patético —ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que le decía.

Potter apretó la mandíbula y contestó:

—De hecho, soy patético por confiar en ella.

Se alejó y caminó evitando a todos.

Pansy tomó una decisión.

—¡Potter!

Exclamó intentando alcanzarlo. Él estaba llegando a la salida.

—¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¡Harry!

Se detuvo.

Su nombre en sus labios era distinto, sabía distinto.

 _Harry._

Caminó hacia él con la inseguridad a un flotando.

—No quise decir lo que dije. No te considero patético. Es solo que yo le hubiese plantado la cara.

—Me lo merezco.

—¿De qué hablas?

Al parecer, él decidió sincerarse con una extraña en un _extraño_ lugar muggle.

Pansy se preguntó, ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?

Nunca habían sido amigos o algo parecido, se llevaban absolutamente mal, muy mal, en Hogwarts. De hecho, Pansy recordaba los miles de sobrenombres hacia él. Recordaba lo cruel que había sido en sus años en Hogwarts.

Definitivamente, Harry Potter había pasado página con el pasado, al menos eso esperaba Pansy.

—He estado trabajando demasiado, mis horarios cambiaron debido a que un Auror enfermó, y Ginny insiste en que me tome vacaciones para organizar la boda y otras cosas.

Pansy abrió la boca, pero él siguió.

—Además, creo que tiene razón.

—Espera —lo interrumpió—. Se que no somos precisamente amigos, pero, vamos, estás trabajando por un buen motivo. Después, cuando todo eso pase, podrás recuperar tu horario, ¿No?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Además, esa no es justificación para lo que te hizo.

—En realidad, lo suponía. Hoy se hizo una verdad. La seguí, pensé que vendría a ver algo de la boda, pero…

—Si lo estás pensando, no debes perdonarla. Podrás quererla y toda esa sensiblería a la que están acostumbrados los Gryffindors, pero una traición es una traición…

Por primera vez, Potter parpadeó y se dio cuenta de con quien se estaba sincerando y hablando.

—Yo…

Ella movió la mano dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado por su cabeza.

—No se lo diré a nadie, pero, Potter, deberías ser más inteligente que ella. Déjala. Déjala tú primero ni siquiera necesitas exponer que sabes lo de su engaño.

—Pero nos vamos a casar.

 _Era idiota_ , Pansy estaba segura. Si alguien la hubiese engañado… uff… estaría pensando en cómo destruirla a ella y, sobre todo, a su novio. Potter era demasiado blando y _Gryffindor._

—¿En serio quieres casarte con alguien que te fue infiel en el noviazgo? Pensé que tenías un poco más de sentido común.

—La amo, Parkinson. Estamos juntos desde… desde que salimos de Hogwarts.

—Y ella a ti no. Quien engaña no ama. Potter, escucha, no tengo idea de que ha sido de tu vida, ni mucho menos cuantas horas trabajas al día, pero nada justifica lo que vimos.

Él no dijo nada.

Pansy le palmeó el hombro.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no lo hagas ahora, pero debes terminar con ella.

—Hoy le iba a decir que en dos meses más mi trabajo disminuiría y podríamos ponerle fecha a la boda —movió la cabeza.

—¿Dos meses dices?

Él asintió.

—¿Sabes dónde estaré yo? —no respondió— en Francia, organizando un desfile de moda —parpadeó—. Hablando de eso… —lo miró de pies a cabeza— creo que puedo encontrar algo que te anime.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Había quedado con Theo, pero él puede esperar. Entre tú y yo haremos algo con tu ropa.

Potter hizo una mueca ante la idea o ante pasar tiempo con Pansy.

Ella ignoró ambos motivos y lo arrastró por los pasillos.

Se veía absolutamente hastiado y triste, muy triste. Solo quería mandarla al demonio, pero por alguna razón se contuvo. Pansy fingió no darse cuenta y estuvieron casi toda la tarde ahí.

Ese día, casi al anochecer, Theo se presentó en el hotel enfadado. Le pidió muchas, muchas disculpas por no haber ido.

…

 _Dos meses después…_

Pansy bufó cuando el recepcionista le informó que alguien la buscaba.

Hace dos días había terminado un importante desfile y ahora solo necesitaba recuperar el sueño perdido por las noches en vela.

Se trenzó su largo cabello y se puso lo primero que encontró sin necesidad de maquillarse, quien fuera lo despacharía en un santiamén.

Estaba caminando hacia el lobby cuando sufrió un _déjà vu_ que la hizo detenerse abruptamente.

De espaldas, igual que la última vez, y mirando hacia otro lugar estaba _él_.

Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

—¿Potter?

Su pregunta salió en un susurro, pero al ser temprano y con la poca gente que había, él la escuchó perfectamente.

Se giró.

Había conservado y seguido alguno de sus consejos en moda.

—Hola, Parkinson —caminó hacia ella arrastrando la maleta—, la última vez que nos encontramos mencionaste que venías a Francia y pensé en que… —bajó la mirada— es que me gustaría visitarlo también.

—¿Cómo diste conmigo?

—No fue difícil. _Alguien_ mencionó un desfile y… solo tuve que buscar el lugar.

Él recordaba lo que le había dicho.

Eso la sorprendió un poco.

—Así fue, aquí mismo —concedió ella—. No pensé que vendrías, que quisieras verme.

Potter suspiró y la miró a los ojos. Sus verdes ojos eran un poco más oscuros que los de ella. Ya no había tristeza en ellos.

—Actuaste como aquella vez —Pansy supo que se refería al pasado—. Sin miedo, con tus convicciones e ideales a flor de piel. Fuiste la persona más sincera a mi alrededor, me sacaste de ahí, y me pusiste en mi lugar. Las cosas que no quería ver y mucho menos pensar, las pusiste en mi cabeza.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Estaba jodidamente asustada y no quería entregarte a _él_ , pero las cosas se estaban complicando y… —se calló—. No se comparan, pero, al igual que _esa_ vez, solo quería que me escucharan e hicieran lo que yo quería.

—Irónicamente lo hice, terminé con Ginny dos días después de descubrirla. Lo hice sin decirle nada, toda su familia y algunos amigos intentaron hacer en que entrara en razón, pero me mantuve firme. Ella lloró, suplicó y solo ahí le dije que lo sabía todo. Entonces, guardó silencio y lo aceptó.

—No era justo que siguieras a su lado si ella no te amaba. Duele dejar a alguien, pero duele más seguir adelante con algo que sabemos que no funcionará.

—Has madurado, Parkinson.

—Has mejorado tu vestimenta, Potter.

Él sonrió un poco.

Pansy suspiró.

—¿Te vas a quedar en este hotel?

—Sí, creo sí. Debo registrarme.

—Bien, hazlo. Si no estás muy cansado podemos ir a desayunar.

—Genial.

Harry Potter se alejó y fue a la recepción.

Pansy lo vio y se preguntó ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Potter ahí, con ella, en el mismo hotel e invitándolo a desayunar. Vaya. Al parecer estaba demasiado loca y sin temor al futuro.

¡Qué le estaba pensando!

Entre él y ella.

Entre Potter y ella.

Lo miró de reojo.

No, no. Se negaba.

Se negaba, pero… quizás… quizás Potter fuera lo que necesitaba y ella lo que él necesitaba.

Movió la cabeza.

 _Un paso a la vez_ , Pansy.

Un paso.

De cualquier manera, disfrutaría lo que le quedaba de Francia.

Y con compañía sería mucho mejor.


	2. Decisión

Hello!

Sí, he decidido seguir con este fic :O

Pienso que tendrá dos o tres capítulos más. Este en especial es cortito, prometo que los demás serán mas largos.

Espero les guste.

Bye.

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2. Decisión**

Pansy sabía que era un redomado idiota.

 _Lo sabía. Lo sabía._

¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué confió en él? ¿Por qué había sido tan, _tan_ , crédula? Nunca se puede confiar demasiado en alguien, menos en los hombres.

Eso… _eso_ debería haberlo sabido.

Bufó y arrugó el periódico matutino lanzándolo al basurero.

El desayuno frío y olvidado, ya no le apetecía. Había estado casi media hora contemplando aquella noticia con una imagen muy resolutiva.

 _Idiota._

¿Por qué Potter, de entre todos los magos, era _tan_ Gryffindor? ¿Por qué no podía tener un mínimo de dignidad y sentido de venganza? Era el jodido Héroe, era el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, era el mejor Auror. Podía tener a cualquier chica que deseara, pero… Pansy frunció el ceño al basurero y movió su morena cabellera. De nada habían servido aquellas largas y placenteras conversaciones en Francia, algo que había descubierto allí fue lo gran hablador que era Harry, lo bien que manejaba cualquier tipo de tema. Cuando Pansy pensaba que podría aburrirse o que no podían tener nada de qué hablar, él la sorprendía. Con esa sonrisa, con esos… _esos_ labios y…

 _¡Maldición!_

Maldito Harry Potter y sus estúpidos buenos atributos. No era perfecto, no, claro que no. Había descubierto pequeños retazos de su imperfección, por ejemplo: odiaba levantarse tarde, odiaba el té, odiaba las ensaladas y odiaba ser reconocido por todos. Suponía que había muchas más cosas, pero Pansy sentía orgullo al haber sido capaz de distinguir eso. Aquellas dos semanas en Francia, las que él estuvo, fueron increíbles. Eran simplemente dos jóvenes paseando por las calles cercanas a la Torre Eiffel **,** Museo del Louvre **o** Catedral de Notre-Dame **,** habían hecho fotografías que aún no ordenaba. Potter había sido un gran compañero de viaje. Fueron fieles ignorantes de sus pasados, ¿Quién diría o se hubiera imaginado que ambos se llevarían tan bien? A veces pensaba en qué pensarían sus amigos y los de él. Tenía la ciega confianza en que sería un secreto. La mera probabilidad de que Harry y ella volvieran a coincidir era mínima, aunque… viéndolo de otra manera…

Se sentía tan furiosa, tan impotente, sino tuviera una larga lista de trabajo para esta semana viajaría a Londres solo para golpearlo y sembrarle un poco de sentido común y de amor propio.

Sin embargo, todo lo anterior no quitaba que el hombre era un _idiota_ y, sí, lo repetiría en su cabeza muchas veces más porque era la absoluta verdad.

Potter y su estúpido complejo de nobleza lo habían llevado a donde estaba ahora.

Pansy de verdad no entendía, ¿Cómo un hombre puede perdonar a alguien que hirió tu orgullo? ¿Qué se burló de ti por meses, quizás?

¿Cómo alguien puede volver con su ex cuando le fueron infiel?

No entendía.

Ella hubiera pasado página, aunque le hubiera costado mucho y quisiera regresar una y otra vez.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó por la habitación intentando tranquilizarse.

No entendía muy bien porque se sentía tan… _dolida_.

Aún tenía en su mente el titular: **¡Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se casan!**

Se casaba con una persona que no lo amaba, en realidad no estaba segura de eso. Puede que Ginny Weasley solo haya tenido una aventurilla, pero… ¡Que mierda estaba pensando! No, no podía contagiarse con tal solidaridad hacia ella y menos cuando había conocido un poco más Harry.

—Potter… ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?

Estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando su celular sonó y vibró sobre la mesa del comedor.

Solo podían ser tres personas.

Lo tomó y contestó:

—¿Theo?

—Pans…

Pocas veces, muy pocas, afortunadamente, había escuchado a Theo tan mal. Su voz se quebró al final.

Pansy espero unos minutos antes de hablar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Se va a casar —contesta.

Y, no, no se refería a Harry.

Se refería a otro _idiota_. Otro idiota que ni siquiera estuvo cuando fue a Londres. Debería haberlo sabido, debería haber sabido que él haría tal movimiento.

Todos se habían conformado con esta vida, menos él.

Había sido tan obvio, pero ni siquiera lo había visto.

Estúpida ella, estúpidos todos por creer que las cosas estaban bien.

Por confiar en que nadie rompería la promesa que habían hecho al inicio de todo esto. La promesa que los mantendría estables y en buenas condiciones.

Solo en ese momento, Pansy se dio cuenta de que Theo y ella compartían algo más que amistad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él guardó silencio antes de responder.

—Encontré una invitación en mi buzón hoy. Lo más probable es que la tuya llegue mañana.

—No lo creo. No llegaré a verla.

—¿De qué hablas? —su voz mejoró un poco.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Me voy a Londres —decidió—, necesito que me consigas un pasaje a cualquier hora para hoy. Y mientras lo haces, solucionaré las cosas que tenía para esta semana. Él no se casará, no dejaré que comenta ese error.

 _Potter tampoco lo hará_ , pensó para sí misma.

Las cosas habían cambiado en minutos. De no poder, ni querer, ir a Londres tendría que hacerlo.

Su amigo fue la gota que rebalsó la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Definitivamente algunos hombres eran idiotas.


	3. Sus motivos

Hola a todos!

Perdonen está larga demora (alrededor de 7 meses). ¿Me recuerdan? Espero que sí porque aunque parezca lo contrario, yo no los he olvidado. Y aunque he escrito unos pocos fics más, mi tiempo ha estado limitado y la musa decidió irse de vacaciones regresando solo ocasionalmente.

Continuaré la historia y es por eso que hoy día subo un capítulo, no quería subir nada si no tenía algo más escrito y lo he conseguido. Subiré el capítulo 3, el 4 y el 5 ya están listos... me siento feliz de eso. Espero no demorar mucho. Creo que la historia tendrá 10 capítulos.

Espero les guste.

Los estaré leyendo :)

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3. Sus motivos**

Harry dobló furioso el periódico cuando leyó el nuevo titular de El Profeta.

Después de un agotador día trabajando lo único que deseaba era descansar, pero inevitablemente había tomado el periódico, una muy mala costumbre. La única que leía esto y Corazón de Bruja era Ginny, solo estaba suscrito porque ella se lo había pedido.

Suspiró cansado de todo el revuelo que había causado "la noticia del momento", como la habían llamado. Todo el mundo había hablado de la ruptura, hace alrededor de dos meses, y en ese momento ya había tenido su cuota de exposición. Y ahora las cosas se habían tornado diferentes, diferentes en un mal sentido. Se sentía demasiado expuesto y vulnerable, odiaba el reconocimiento absurdo que le daban a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Agradecía enormemente estar viviendo en el mundo muggle, esa había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado. Y por eso solo tenía que enfrentar el acoso de camino al Ministerio o en alguna misión.

Miró los informes apilados sobre el escritorio y decidió que comenzaría a trabajar, últimamente se le estaba haciendo un hábito llevar trabajo a casa y dormir muy poco o quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina. Mantenía su mente ocupada con respecto a lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

Sabía perfectamente que volver con Ginny había sido un error, pero no podía retractarse. De alguna manera sentía que tenía que ayudarla, no fue fácil tomar la decisión, y necesitó de algunas semanas para poder decidir qué hacer. Echarse para atrás suponía un problema que no sabía si quería enfrentar, significaría contestar preguntas que no quería responder.

Ginny representaba en su vida la seguridad y el confort familiar que necesitaba tener en su día a día. ¿La amaba? Antes era tan fácil pronunciar las dos palabras, ahora… ahora que la confianza estaba totalmente quebrada costaba. Confiaba en que el tiempo pudiera suturar aquel problema.

Por otro lado, estaba Parkinson.

 _Pansy_.

Pansy Parkinson.

La persona más odiosa en el pasado, la persona que golpeó todo su ser en el presente estabilizándolo.

Sin Ginny, sin… la estabilidad que representaba se había sentido desorientado en ese momento y solo necesitó recordar a Pansy Parkinson - _¿Quién lo diría?_ \- para decidir viajar por dos semanas a Francia.

Tan solo… tan solo necesitó cerrar los ojos, pensar en sí mismo por primera vez, y viajar.

Dos semanas habían pasado tan rápidas. Y al contrario de lo que había pensado, Parkinson había sido una gran compañera. Seguía manteniendo ese tonito altanero y déspota, pero… no al nivel de antes. Después de la guerra, después de las pérdidas y del sufrimiento, todos habían cambiado.

Cuando todo término, ella misma lo fue a dejar al aeropuerto y antes de que se separaran.

Antes de despedirse como si fueran los mejores amigos de la vida.

Antes de emprender el rumbo hacia la sala de embarque.

Se habían besado.

O, mejor dicho, ella lo había besado y él había correspondido como si lo hubiese estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué aún podía sentir el cosquilleo en sus labios? Como si todo hubiese ocurrido hace solo unos segundos y no hace meses. Meses que parecían lejanos, tan lejanos y mejores. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que había disfrutado de algo a lo largo de su vida.

¿Cómo era posible que Pansy estuviera tan presente en él? Solo habían bastado esas semanas para que algo cambiara. Ya no se sentía igual, sentía un enorme vació anhelando algo que sería difícil de concretar.

Y se negaba. Se negaba a sentir aquellas cosas porque no era correcto, era… inadmisible. Una cosa era haber estado en Francia con ella y otra muy distinta, _demasiado_ , era albergar sentimientos por alguien que lo había odiado.

Cada vez que pensaba en Pansy, sentía que estaba traicionado todo su pasado, todas las palabras y acciones dichas.

Pero nada de eso quitaba que Pansy Parkinson seguía en su cabeza día a día, noche a noche y, para sumar su mala suerte, en sus sueños. La Slytherin que le hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts, la que quiso entregarlo cuando se vio desesperada, la chica que se mofó innecesariamente de sus amigos y de él. Si era sincero, pesaban más las cosas malas que las buenas. Sin embargo, sin embargo… las dos semanas cambiaron su visión de ella.

Ambos habían madurado, ya no eran chiquillos que actuaban impulsivamente.

Dos semanas…

Solo dos semanas bastaron.

—¿Harry?

Parpadeó cerrando la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos.

—¡¿Harry estas ahí?!

La voz sonó un poco irritada y hastiada.

—¡Estoy en el estudio! —exclamó para que lo escuchara.

Las pisadas rápidas no se hicieron esperar y segundos después vio como la puerta se abría abruptamente.

—¡Me plantaste! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así, Harry? Hoy era un día demasiado importante para nosotros, para lo que estamos formando —su voz se quebró.

Harry suspiró cansadamente y masajeó la cara. Ginny estaba irritable y sensible últimamente. _Demasiados cambios hormonales_ , pensó.

—He llegado recién del Ministerio.

Ella bufó y cruzó los brazos.

—No te creo. Tienes entre tus manos una carpeta y no pareces haber avanzado demasiado, es obvio que llevas tiempo aquí.

—No te he mentido —murmuró. Solo entonces la miró a los ojos—. No te mentiría, nunca lo he hecho.

 _Touche_.

Ginny hizo una mueca.

—Bien, lo siento. Estoy demasiado sensible y tiendo a agravar las cosas… —se encogió de hombros.

—Lo entiendo. No te preocupes, Ginny.

La chica sonrió y caminó directamente hacia él.

—Sin embargo, me debes una. No te perdonaré tan fácilmente —sentenció.

 _Entonces, ¿Por qué yo si tuve que hacerlo?_ , pensó Harry.

—Ginny, yo…

—No, Harry, para la próxima cita necesito que estés a mi lado. No es bien visto que ande sola por San Mungo —suspiró con dramatismo—. Afortunadamente, el medimago no preguntó por ti, debió suponer que estabas en el trabajo.

Harry se levantó y pasó por el lado de ella directamente a la puerta. No podía seguir ahí.

—Lo intentaré la próxima vez, ¿Te quedas hoy a cenar?

—Por supuesto debes saber todo lo que el medimago me dijo sobre el bebé —posó sus manos sobre su pequeño vientre—. Hay tantas cosas que yo no sabía y escuché sus latidos —le comentó emocionada.

…

Pansy se mordió el labio pensando.

Entre sus manos tenía una verdad que había ignorado desde el último viaje que había hecho a Londres. Cuando Theo le dijo que solo él estaba ahí, no le dio mucha importancia -en el fondo le había dolido, pero ignoró el hecho y siguió con sus planes-. Ahora, ahora sabía por qué ni Blaise ni Draco habían estado cuando los visitó después de cinco años de ausencia.

Cada uno estaba trazando su futuro independientemente.

De uno solo sabía que estaba haciendo negocios en algún lugar y del otro…

Miró lo que sostenía sus manos, miró la decorada, pulcra y elegante invitación.

 _O sentencia_ , pensó Pansy.

Invitación de matrimonio.

 _¿Dónde quedó la promesa?_ , se preguntó nuevamente, ¿Dónde quedaron las palabras, las confesiones y los miedos de aquel día? Aquel día donde descubrieron que no tenían a nadie más que a ellos mismos, donde se dieron cuenta de que para el Ministerio solo eran un estorbo y harían lo que fuera para deshacerse de ellos.

—Lo siento, cariño.

Theo se encogió de hombre y se bebió de un tirón el whisky que estaba sobre la barra.

—Sabía que sucedería algo así. Demasiada cobardía lo rodea aún.

Tener entre sus manos la invitación hizo que las cosas fueran reales y dolorosas, hizo que las cosas evitables se volvieran inevitables. La fecha del enlace estaba en dorado y sucedería en dos semanas más. Dos semanas más y Draco se enlazaría cavando su propia tumba, solo para volver a pisar el mundo mágico, solo por la magia y el renombre. _Egoísta_ , estúpidamente egoísta, pero predecible. Pansy se sorprendió de que no lo hubiera hecho antes.

—¡Necesito otro trago! —Theo movió una copa enérgicamente y el barman tardó unos minutos en rellenarle la copa.

Pansy había llegado hace cinco horas, estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Eran demasiadas cosas atoradas en su cabeza. Y Theo solo le había propuesto ir a un bar porque necesitaba beber algo fuerte.

Pansy lo entendió y aceptó. No pensó que el lugar estaría tan atestado de gente y con la música en un volumen demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

Suspiró.

De todas maneras, él había sido la mejor ayuda que pudo necesitar. Luego de la conversación, tardó una hora en encontrarle un pasaje a Londres para el medio día.

Algo absolutamente rápido y se preguntó que hilos movió Theo para hacerlo posible.

Mientras arreglaba la maleta tuvo que rechazar el evento de moda más próximo, seis meses más, para poder viajar. La agencia donde trabajaba requería los primeros bocetos en menos de una semana y sabía perfectamente que no podría cumplir.

Y a pesar de que arriesgaba su trabajo, su contrato y su reputación, tenía la necesidad de viajar y hacer algo. No podía quedarse sentada y esperar que las cosas sucedieran.

Quizás no por Harry, sino por Draco.

Por la amistad de años que los unía, porque conocía lo obtuso que era, porque sabía… sabía que casarse era el mayor error que podría cometer, _muchísimo_ más que obtener la marca tenebrosa.

—No ha contestado ninguno de mis mensajes —murmuró Pansy. Dejó la invitación sobre la barra, poco le importaba si se manchaba o mojaba.

Theo no respondió.

—¡¿Sabes quién es ella?! —Pansy le tocó el hombro cuando gritó la pregunta.

Theo se inclinó hacia ella.

—Astoria Greengrass. Su hermana Daphne iba en nuestro curso, murió meses antes de que la guerra comenzara. Su familia escapó y por eso ahora son respetados.

Pansy centró su mirada en su propia copa intacta, Narcissa y Lucius habían hecho un excelente trabajo al elegirla a ella. Desde donde estuvieran pudriéndose, seguían manejando a su hijo. El resurgir de los Malfoy dependía de ese matrimonio, volver a ser lo que eran dependía de Astoria Greengrass.

Inteligentes.

Malditamente inteligentes.

—Lo llamaré hasta que me conteste, no se casará.

Theo soltó una risita. ¿Cuántas copas llevaba ya?

—Deberías dejarlo, él tomó su decisión.

—¿Y tú?

Theo la miró.

Sus ojos azul claro estaban algo enrojecidos, tenía ojeras y estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—¿Yo qué?

—Theo, tú no deberías estar pasando por esto, menos después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre uste…

—Silencio, Pansy. No quiero escucharlo. No vale la pena, quizás deba seguir como él lo ha hecho —su voz fue bajando de tono, quebrándose inevitablemente—. Esto no va a matarme.

Ella no lo permitiría.

Y Pansy mudamente hizo su tercera promesa de la noche, la más importante. Mientras las dos primeras se pudieran mantener en pie sin moverse, la tercera está totalmente inestable.

Theo se enderezó y carraspeó, movió la copa hacia el barman.

—Este no será el único matrimonio del que se esté hablando mañana. Potter salió en el periódico hoy.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—De la misma manera que tú —le guiñó un ojo.

El castaño frunció el ceño y se bebió el trago a penas el barman lo colocó sobre la barra.

—¿Quieres irte ya? —preguntó él moviendo la copa vacía—. Mañana me levanto temprano. Perdón por haberte arrastrado hasta acá.

—Lo necesitabas, Theo. Se suponía que estaríamos bien sin nuestros titiriteros, pero quedamos tan acostumbrados a sus actos que los repetimos sin cansarnos. Todos, de una u otra manera, lo hemos hecho. Sin embargo, tenemos que irnos. No quiero arrastrar tu trasero borracho —ella sonrió.

Él bufó.

Pidieron la cuenta y se fueron.

Pansy podía comportarse como realmente era solo con dos personas.

Cuando expones tu vulnerabilidad y tu corazón debes ser consciente de que no todo el mundo merece ver tal acto. Aún existían personas capaces de usarlo en tu contra y de destruirlo todo.

...

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que llegó, julio estaba siendo bastante caluroso y Pansy se aburría cuando Theo estaba trabajando en aquella empresa de transporte. Gracias a Merlín había traído su cuaderno y había hecho bocetos, pero no podía llevarse todo el día haciendo eso.

Bufó. Alejó todo lo que tenía encima y se concentró el café que había pedido. Theo había salido temprano en la mañana a trabajar y para no quedarse en el apartamento había decidido salir y se encontró con este lugar. Un agradable lugar para desayunar y poder hacer algo de trabajo.

Miró el reloj que reposaba sobre la vitrina y se dio cuenta de que Theo ya saldría a almorzar. ¡Merlín la hora había pasado muy rápido!

Pidió la cuenta y mientras se la traían tomó su celular y marcó el número de Draco.

Un tono.

Dos tonos

Y...

El idiota cortaba.

Ni siquiera le daba el chance de dejar algún mensaje.

Por otro lado, no sabía cómo ubicar a Harry. Cuando estuvieron juntos no le preguntó por eso, menos sabía si vivía en el mundo mágico o no. Solo se habían concentrado en otras cosas.

Vivir el día a día.

Un paso a la vez.

El chico joven le dejó sobre la mesa la cuenta y ella la pagó sin siquiera prestarle atención.

Su teléfono vibró y el nombre Theo apareció.

Tomó todas sus cosas y al salir del café contestó.

—¿Ocupada?

Pansy bufó divertida.

—¿Qué te parece almorzar comida italiana?

—Eso suena perfecto. Estoy a cinco cuadras de tu apartamento.

—Perfecto. Te paso a buscar, dame diez minutos.

Y colgó.

De los cuatro, a él se le daba todo esto demasiado bien. Pansy ni siquiera sabía manejar y Theo tenía un auto muy bonito, era capaz de usar la cocina y todos esos artilugios que aún le parecían raros.

Sonrió sin siquiera pensarlo.

Y por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que no esperaba porque no creía en las jodidas casualidades, menos en que el mundo era un pañuelo.

A unos escasos metros iba Ginevra Weasley y su madre, ambas doblaron y se perdieron.

Pansy solo necesitó de una milésima de segundo para decidirse, aferró sus cosas y las siguió.

¿Por qué motivo? No tenía ni idea, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era una buena idea.

No fueron muy lejos, en dos cuadras más se quedaron paradas y charlaban alegremente, la mujer mayor sonreía dichosa y le tocó el vientre a la Weasley.

 _Le tocó el vientre_.

Ginny Weasley estaba embarazada.

Ahí estaba el motivo. El gran motivo. No entendía a Harry, ambos vieron el engaño y ese bebé podía ser de otro. ¿Su nobleza era tan grande como para aceptar algo así? Desearía preguntárselo a la cara, desearía golpearlo.

Desearía no estar tan afectada.

Alguien le tocó el hombro, pero Pansy no prestó atención de quien era.

—Pansy…

La voz sonó lejana.

¿Por qué mierda le estaba afectando tanto esto? Solo quería plantarle sentido común a Potter, nada más. Nada.

Alguien la abrazó. El olor y la calidez familiar solo le hicieron suspirar complacida. La imagen de esas dos aún pesaba en su corazón.

—Sácame de aquí —logró murmurar.


	4. Desilusiones

Hola, aquí de nuevo.

No demoré.

Les cuento: ya tengo listo el capítulo 5 (como ya había dicho antes) y el capítulo 6.

Nos leemos!

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4. Desilusiones**

Las personas no cambian.

Las personas no cambian porque simplemente siempre fueron así.

Pero…

Pansy estaba segura de que aquella afirmación era correcta, pero ¿Qué pasa si esa persona sufre una decepción y sus perspectivas cambian?

¿Qué pasa?

¿Perdonan?

¿Obvian los hechos y siguen adelante? ¿Cómo si nada hubiera sucedido?

Al parecer, sí. Algunas personas lo harían, algunos lo están haciendo. Están pasando a llevar lo que sienten por complacer a los demás.

Ella no estaba ajena a eso.

¿Desde cuándo la corroía tanta sensiblería?

No, no podía estar así. ¿Sufriendo? ¿Sufriendo por quién? Por alguien que apenas y la notaba en el pasado, por alguien que conoció dos semanas y nada más, por alguien que estaba continuando con su vida.

Cinco años atrás.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho en ese momento que estaría así de mal por un hombre, por Potter para ser más justos, le hubiera lanzado un maleficio sin pensárselo mucho y luego se hubiera reído al escuchar tal blasfemia.

Pero en ese momento era una persona totalmente distinta de lo que es ahora. En ciertos momentos extrañaba ser lo que era, extrañaba la familiaridad de destruir con palabras, miradas y actos a las personas, extrañaba chasquear los dedos y doblegar voluntades.

Las personas no cambian.

Creía firmemente no haber cambiado, pero cinco años era demasiado tiempo. Sus propios ojos vieron el momento en que Voldemort cayó ante sus seguidores, vio el cambio, vio lo que sucedería a continuación.

Las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar; fueron juzgados y sentenciados. Desde los asesinos hasta solo los que portaban la marca. En el caso de Theo, Draco, Blaise, ella y otros solo fueron expulsados del mundo mágico. Creían, y estuvieron en lo cierto, que se morirían sin magia. Pero aprendieron, tuvieron que hacerlo. Murieron y revivieron en el mismo momento.

No tenían tiempo de compadecerse de ellos mismos. Buena suerte o no, no los dejaron a la deriva. Les dieron identificaciones y papeles para validar su origen. La única condición era no volver, nunca más. Si volvían solo sería de la mano de alguien "respetado". Si desobedecían infringiendo el trato; serían asesinados. Eran exiliados, lo peor de lo peor.

La escoria.

—Pansy…

Theo se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta.

El almuerzo quedó olvidado y él tuvo que regresar a trabajar luego de dejar a su amiga en el apartamento. Ahora, casi eran las ocho de la noche y ella permanecía en el mismo lugar que la había dejado.

—Pensé que solo yo estaba jodido, pero tú… ¿Qué está pasando?

Pansy se enderezó y solo ahí fue consciente de la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Cuando Draco se enfrascó en sus problemas y en lo que sus padres querían que hiciera, Pansy se sintió sola sin su mejor amigo. Blaise estaba asimilando sus pérdidas y no le prestó mucha atención. Entonces, Theo, silencioso y mesurado, la tomó de la mano y el tiempo se encargó de lo demás.

—Creo que cometí el mismo error que tú.

No podían ver las facciones del otro, pero si lo conocía tan bien como creía podía imaginarse su cara de estupefacción.

—No debiste hacerlo. Debiste haber luchado contra eso.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?, solo sé que caí duro y fuerte por alguien que no me corresponde, caí demasiado rápido. Theo, dime, ¿Las personas cambian? ¿Crees que él sienta algo por mí?

Era estúpido preguntarle algo así porque no sabía de quien Pansy le hablaba.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

—No.

Solo un beso.

 _El beso._

No lo había olvidado, solo había querido deshacerse del recuerdo encerrándolo en algún recóndito lugar.

Había sido un impulso, algo impropio de ella.

—Entender los pensamientos y sentimientos de las personas nos llevaría una eternidad de teorías y de hechos que ni siquiera han sido comprobados —murmuró. Escuchó sus pisadas y la cama se hundió a un lado—. Piensa en esto: una persona sana durante la mayor parte de su vida sufre un accidente y cuando se recupera no puede volver a ser quien era antes debido a: el miedo, a alguna incapacidad o secuela. Creo que no cambiamos porque queremos, nos hacen cambiar las circunstancias que nos rodean.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Quién te robó el corazón, Pansy?

 _¿Puedes enamorarte en dos semanas?_

—Potter… —susurró bajito.

Theo la escuchó perfectamente, pero no la juzgó.

—¿Por qué debemos enamorarnos de imposibles? Potter y yo —bufó—. Aunque me guste, jamás albergaría alguna esperanza. Es ridículo que me sienta tan mal por eso, ¡Merlín es Potter!

—Siempre te gusto… —argumentó Theo.

Pansy jadeó.

Entonces, ¿Había sido eso? Aquel día decidió ayudarlo por ese motivo.

Potter le había gustado, pero por supuesto desechó todo tan rápido como se formó. Potter era el puto héroe del mundo y ella era la jodida hija de padres Mortífagos. Todo en contra. Especialmente cuando decidió joderle la vida a insultos.

—Tengo que irme, quedé de verme con alguien.

—¿Una cita? —preguntó curiosa.

—Estoy pagando un favor.

—¿Mi vuelo?

—Sí.

—Theo, no…

—No te preocupes. Lo necesito, necesito seguir con mi vida y alejar a Draco de mis pensamientos.

—Entonces… ¿Hasta mañana?

Theo se rio. Abandonó la habitación dejando a Pansy sumida en sus pensamientos.

…

La semana pasó rápidamente, Pansy no había sacado nada nuevo en los días siguientes.

No podía encontrar a Harry.

Draco no aparecía.

Theo seguía deprimiéndose más.

Solo seis días faltaban para la boda, ¿Tendría que enfrentar a su amigo en esa instancia? Realmente no tendría problema en hacerlo, pero siempre pensó que esa sería la última opción.

Draco estaba totalmente incomunicado y su apartamento estaba sellado, según el casero no había aparecido en un tiempo. Pansy se estaba preocupando, pero estaba atada a esperar.

Esta mañana había decidido distraerse un poco e ir al centro comercial. Sí, el mismo de aquella vez. Necesitaba algunas cosas que no había traído. Había una cantidad enorme de personas a esas alturas del día.

Caminó durante algunos minutos mirando aquí y allá. Estaba comprando ciertas cosas cuando su celular vibró en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

 _Número desconocido._

Estaba tentada a dejarlo, pero algo le decía que sería una mala idea.

Contestó.

—¿Hola?

— _Pansy…_

—¿Draco?

— _Hola, Pans._

—¡Eres una mierda! —gritó. No le importó la gente que estaba a su lado—. Lo único que puedes decirme es: "Hola, Pans". ¡Jodete, Malfoy!

— _Pansy, escucha, yo…_

—¡No! Te he llamado todos estos días y simplemente me cortas o apagas el teléfono. Y ahora, ¿Quieres que yo te escuche? Jodete.

— _Pansy…_

—Estoy ocupada, puedes llamarme después. Adiós, Malfoy.

— _¡Pansy!_

La chica se quedó en silencio.

Tenía tanto que decirle, pero el imbécil la escucharía.

—No quiero oírte. Adiós.

— _Estoy en Londres… acabo de llegar y estoy con Blaise._

—¿Blaise?

— _Sí, está conmigo, ¿Estás en Oslo?_

Pansy contó mentalmente para no seguir gritando. La verdad es que estaba haciendo un espectáculo peleando a través del teléfono. Se apartó un poco hacia los baños.

—Estoy en Londres.

— _¿Qué haces acá?_

—Tu novio me llamó.

Draco hizo un ruidito y guardó silencio.

—Estoy aquí desde hace una semana. ¿Qué mierda pretendes, Draco?

— _No estas siendo justa, Pans._

—¿Y tú sí? ¿No estás pensando en Theo?

— _No deberíamos hablarlo por teléfono._

—Tu llamaste en primer lugar, genio. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué organicemos tu despedida de soltero?

— _¡Basta, Pansy! Los espero a ti y a Theo en mí apartamento hoy en la noche._

—No cuentes con ello.

Y cortó.

¡Maldito imbécil!

Hasta ella misma sabía que esa reunión era una total estupidez. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza?

Suspiró.

Se masajeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió se encontró con su propia arista.

¿Por qué precisamente hoy y ahora?

Otro jodido déjá vu.

Y ni siquiera estaba de humor para él, menos si pensaba en las estupideces que había hecho.

Guardó el teléfono y se movió. No se equivocaba, era él. La postura, la horrible ropa -la cual, ella había botado esa vez- ¿Por qué la estaba usando de nuevo?

—Pensé que ese día las cosas habían sido claras para ti —un metro de distancia. Él escuchó perfectamente porque su reacción fue evidente y se giró para mirarla.

Alrededor de tres meses habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. ¿Tantas cosas habían cambiado en ese tiempo tan corto?

—Lo fueron —murmuró—, pero todo cambió. Han sucedido demasiadas cosas en este tiempo y…

Pansy lo abofeteó.

—Podrías haberme ahorrado toda la palabrería. Siempre supiste que terminarías casado con ella —escupió.

Harry se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—No lo entiendes.

—Tienes razón, no _te_ entiendo. Ya tomaste una decisión, espero que valga la pena.

—Pansy… yo…

— _Potter_. Vive en tu burbuja de felicidad, me alegro de estar fuera de ella.

La morena se alejó a paso rápido.

No quería detenerse y mirar si él iba siguiéndola.

Este día prometía ser tranquilo, pero al parecer las piezas del rompecabezas estaban encajando de la manera más terrible que podría haber imaginado.

…

 _Esa misma noche…_

Eran diez pisos.

Eternos.

Podía percibir el nerviosismo de Theo, su mirada estaba pegada al piso y movía uno de sus pies rápidamente.

Pansy sabía que esta era una maldita mala idea, pero cuando se lo dijo a Theo, él había aceptado ir sin dudarlo. Ella ni siquiera pudo disuadirlo.

Suspiró cuando el ascensor dejó de moverse, las puertas se abrieron.

Theo salió primero y Pansy lo siguió.

Caminaron unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta color caoba.

—¿Estás seguro?

Theo asintió y tocó el timbre.

Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que la puerta fuera abierta.

Draco estaba vestido informalmente y su rostro tenía unas marcadas ojeras. No dijo nada y solo los dejó pasar. Blaise estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y se levantó saludándolos.

Todo el proceso se hizo en un desesperante silencio.

Desesperante e innecesario.

Bufó.

Ellos se sentaron, pero Pansy no podía permanecer ahí, tan impávida por los hechos.

—Siento no haber traído ropa más sexy, pero me dijiste que esta no sería tu despedida de soltero —soltó Pansy. Su voz cizañera hizo que Draco la mirara mal.

—Pansy… —comenzó Blaise.

—Tú no, Blaise. Tú no deberías estar apoyando a Draco en esto.

—Pansy… no entiendes…

—Entiendo. Entiendo perfecto. No aprendiste, Draco —solo lo estaba mirando a él—. Sufrimos tanto para nada, eligieron por nosotros cada año de nuestra vida. Ahora, decides casarte, casarte con una _mujer_ ¡Vaya ironía! ¿Por qué no dejas de hacerte el imbécil y cambias la puta vida que tus padres dejaron para ti? ¿Tanto miedo tienes?

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —exclamó Draco levantándose. Estaba furioso, sus puños se apretaban e intentaba evitar dejar que todo el caudal fluyera.

Pansy no se amedrento y siguió mirándolo a los ojos.

Ya no eran niños.

Hace mucho tiempo dejaron de serlo.

Las malas decisiones eran inevitables consecuencias del futuro. ¿Por qué Draco no lo veía?

—Lo único que se; es que cometerás un grave error casándote con ella.

—Pansy déjalo.

La voz baja de Theo le hizo parpadear y mirarlo.

—Tú y _algunos_ —escupió Draco— estarán muy acostumbrados a esto, a esta mierda de sistema, pero yo siempre supe que haría lo que fuera por volver. Un Malfoy no se conforma. Tu deberías pensar igual, Pansy —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—No, ya no. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo sí pretendo cumplir la promesa que hicimos ese día. ¿La recuerdas? Recuerdas como estábamos: heridos, golpeados y repudiados. Sabíamos lo que habíamos hecho y lo que nos esperaba, pero prometimos…

—Prometimos salir adelante —completó Blaise.

Pansy movió la cabeza y se dejó caer al sillón.

—Pero no de esta manera —siseó con rabia.

—En un futuro alterno nuestro destino hubiese sido cumplir con un contrato, casarnos y producir herederos. Sin decidir —murmuró Theo.

—Está decisión la tomé yo.

—¿Y el amor?

Draco y Blaise se miraron.

—¿Quién hablo de amor, Pansy? Me voy a casar con Astoria solo por conveniencia.

—Lo sé, espero que la pobre sea consciente de eso. De que nunca podrás amarla.

Draco desvió la mirada.

—Estaré en el mundo mágico en unos días. Estoy seguro de que de alguna manera podré mover mis hilos y conseguirles "pases" para entrar.

Quizás…

Quizás, antes hubiese accedido.

Antes… cuando estaba tan desesperada por regresar a lo que era su vida, pero…

—No voy a follar por el resto de mi vida con alguien que no me mueve ni un puto pelo —murmuró con asco. No miró a nadie.

—No te reconozco, Pansy.

—Ni yo a ustedes —siseó—. Murieron, nuestros padres murieron ese día. Hace años que no pueden ejercer influencia en nosotros y tú te empeñas en comprar una vida que no te hará feliz.

—No habrá diferencia. No soy feliz aquí en el mundo muggle y en el mundo mágico la infelicidad será más llevadera.

La morena miró a Draco con disgusto.

—No cuentes conmigo ni con Theo ese día.

—Pansy no p…

—Estaré ahí —dijo Theo levantándose—. Te acompañaré ese día porque eso hacen los _amigos_. Cuenta conmigo. Ahora, yo… tengo que irme… quedé con…

Movió sus brazos hacia la salida y finalmente se fue.

Pansy se quedó mirando la puerta.

—Nunca decidas por los demás —dijo Draco acomodándose en sillón.

—Eres una mierda —su voz se quebró, pero no quería demostrarle todo lo afectada que estaba por Theo—. Espero que te haga feliz, espero que consigas lo que anhelas, pero jamás sabrás si pudo funcionar otra alternativa eligiéndola a ella por sobre una persona que te ama de verdad.

Pansy se levantó.

—No se vive de amor. El amor nos empobrece, Pansy. Nos hace idiotas e inestables.

—Entonces, es mutuo porque tu estas siendo un idiota.

No escuchó más.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y la cerró dando un sonoro portazo.

Estaba tan agitada por la discusión que tardó unos minutos en escuchar el entorno que la rodeaba.

Sollozos.

 _Theo._

Sentado en la escalera y rodeando sus rodillas estaba él.

Se repitió a si misma su mantra del día: _las personas no cambian_. Creía conocer a sus amigos, pero a veces hasta las almas más heridas, más avarientas y más fuertes solían colisionar con el piso. De una u otra manera, tarde o temprano.

Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

Y lamentó su presente y el próximo futuro.

Lamentó que todos cambiaran para mal, lamentó que el egoísmo ganara una vez más.

Lamentó estar tan desilusionada de todos.


	5. Pasado y presente

Holaaaaas!

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo :), perdón la demora, pero aunque he escrito no había tenido mucho tiempo para editar :(

Espero les guste!

Gracias por comentar.

Bye.

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5. Pasado y presente**

 _Hace más de cinco años…_

Llámenlo instinto femenino o un simple presentimiento, pero Pansy supo a ciencia cierta cuando todo terminó.

Estaba lejos de la batalla en sí, pero eso no le impidió saber que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado por Harry Potter.

Los fieles seguidores fueron reducidos con fuerza y los demás no opusieron resistencia. Los Aurores se abrieron paso con facilidad y procedieron a hacer lo que debían.

Pansy se quedó en un pasillo. Huir. Huir ya no tenía sentido, habían desplegado el hechizo antidesaparición -sí, ya lo había intentado- y quería permanecer lo más tranquila posible. No había visto a ninguno de sus amigos, lo más probable es que Draco hubiese huido con sus padres como lo había planeado.

Escuchó alboroto en sitios cercanos y supo… supo que pronto sería su turno.

La tomaron sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia y fue arrastrada hacia donde estaban los demás.

El Gran Comedor se convirtió en el lugar de reunión de "buenos" y "malos". Por supuesto, separados por una tajante línea invisible de ideales.

Las caras descompensadas demostraban la magnitud de la batalla y los cuerpos en el piso, las perdidas irremplazables de todo esto.

Abrazó con ferocidad a Blaise y a Theo, tenían algunas heridas a cuestas y sus ropas estaban sucias. Ambos le dieron la mala noticia sobre los padres de Draco, ellos no lo vieron, pero el rumor era a viva voz. No solo eso, Lucius y Narcissa murieron frente a su hijo y este se dejó capturar.

Él no estaba ahí.

Solo pudieron verlo cuando los llevaron a una sección apartada de la destruida Azkaban, no les importó si aquello colapsaba. Tuvieron suerte de que nada sucediera.

En un rincón lejano vieron a Draco con moretones, su ropa destruida y sucia. Aunque, la gran mayoría estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Hubo abrazos.

Sí, se los permitieron.

Estaban vivos, posiblemente condenados de por vida por todo lo que habían hecho, pero vivos.

No hubo llantos, solo abrazos. Solo suspiros de alivio y una tenue felicidad sobre la tristeza que los inundaba.

Mientras los demás habían perdido contra sus ideales, ellos habían perdido conocidos, amigos y familia. Y eso dolía. Las pérdidas dolían. Mal que mal, los últimos eran su propia sangre.

—¿Qué crees que suceda con nosotros?

Blaise.

Mientras ninguno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar, él sí lo hizo porque estaba tan jodidamente asustado del futuro que le auguraba. Era algo tan palpable en ese momento.

Palpable en todos.

Nadie contesto.

Solo dos tenían la marca. Los cuatro levantaron la varita contra otros magos. ¿Mataron?

Pansy no quería pensar en eso.

Su vida por la de ellos.

—Tendremos una vida mejor —había murmurado casi inaudible porque ni ella misma se lo creía.

—Una bonita celda con vista al mar —había bufado Theo. Estaba temblando, ¿Frío? ¿Miedo?

—Eso sería en el peor de los casos.

—Y en el mejor —Draco había comenzado— que alguien haya hecho algo peor que nosotros.

Y tuvieron que creerlo.

Estuvieron confinados ahí casi dos días, manteniéndolos en miserables condiciones higiénicas y alimenticias. Custodiados por tantos Aurores que apenas les permitían respirar.

Cuando fue su turno de ser juzgados, todo fue individual, les permitieron darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Pansy temblaba por dentro, temblaba de anticipación. Había escuchado la sentencia de sus antecesores y no auguraban nada bueno.

Entro a la sala del Wizengamot, donde todo el mundo podía hablar menos ella. Tuvo en frente a muchos "testigos" acusándola de los delitos que había cometido. Potter también dijo algo, de cierta forma la ayudó.

La sentencia fue leída casi dos horas después.

 _Exilio_.

—Exilio —una persona de avanzada edad fijo su acusadora mirada en ella mientras hablaba—. Además, todos sus terrenos serán expropiados. Se le entregarán algunos galeones para que los cambie por dinero muggle, una identificación y diversos papeles para que pueda desenvolverse a diario. Y nunca más podrá pisar este mundo. Nunca más.

¿Había algo peor?

La sacaron tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. De un minuto a otro había sido _tirada_ al mundo muggle para nunca más volver a sus orígenes.

Sus amigos habían estado esperándola.

Preocupados.

Murieron ese día y tuvieron que revivir con las pocas fuerzas que tenían.

Por un tiempo estuvieron juntos en Londres, pero después de un tiempo cada uno quiso comenzar a respirar por sí solo.

Comenzar a contar las desagradables experiencias de adaptación sería vergonzoso y humillante.

Pansy jamás revelaría algo así.

La noche que Blaise se fue, Pansy lo abrazó.

—Podemos hacer las cosas bien —les había dicho ella.

—Las estamos haciendo —contestó Blaise.

—No cometeremos los mismos errores. Prométanlo. Tarde o temprano todos dejaremos este lugar —señaló el pequeño piso en el que vivían.

Se miraron entre sí. Dudosos. Eran Slytherins y la sensiblería no iba con ellos. A Pansy no le importó.

—Yo lo prometo —levantó una de sus manos.

—También yo —Theo le sonrió.

Draco y Blaise dudaron, pero finalmente dijeron las palabras.

" _No cometeremos los mismos errores"._

Dos años después, la ley del Wizengamot se ablandó con ciertos condenados y les permitió volver solo si se casaban con alguien de "bien", con alguien que no hubiese estado involucrado en el bando contrario.

Obviamente, nadie había quedado ajeno a eso.

…

 _Presente…_

Habían pasado tres jodidos días.

Tres.

Y aún le dolía la mejilla por la cachetada. Pansy golpeaba fuerte.

En el fondo, entendía porque lo había hecho. Después de lo que habían visto y las conversaciones que habían compartido… podía jactarse de conocerla un poco, podía comprender su desconcierto.

Volver a verla, estar frente a ella, supuso un nuevo cambio del que ni siquiera daba crédito. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba dudando de la propuesta que le había hecho ha Ginny hace tan solo unos meses antes.

Luego de estar dos semanas en Francia, se había propuesto cambiar su forma de vida: trabajar menos, salir más. Planteó un nuevo horario que fue aceptado, trazó rutas de viaje y salidas improvisadas a diversos lugares, pero no resultó. Luego de estar tan solo cuatro días en Nápoles, se encontró con una nota de Ginny donde pedía verlo con urgencia.

Ni siquiera se planteó rechazarla, aceptó regresar y verla. Fue ahí donde le confesó que estaba embarazada. Y lo peor, lo peor de todo esto era que no sabía quién era el padre. Ella lloró desconsolada porque no quería defraudar a su familia. Harry no se sintió conmovido por la situación, ella se había metido sola en esto, pero… si existía la mínima posibilidad tenía que hacer algo.

Entonces, decidió confiar nuevamente. Y cuando eso sucedió volvió al principio.

Retrocedió.

—¿Aún estas aquí? —la voz acusadora de Hermione le hizo dar un salto.

—Sí. ¿Sabes que gran parte de nosotros debe custodiar la boda de Draco Malfoy?

Ella hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre. Se acercó a su amigo sentándose a su lado.

—Ron me lo dijo ayer.

—¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí? —quiso saber Harry.

Ella suspiró —Supuse que estabas trabajando, al igual que yo a estas horas, y decidí venir a buscarte para que vamos a tomar algo con Ron.

—No tengo ánimos, Herm.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—¿Está todo bien entre Ginny y tú?

De todos, Hermione fue la única que no puso el grito en el cielo cuando fue la ruptura. De hecho, fue la menos contenta cuando volvieron.

—Lo está. Todo bien.

—¿Sabes que Molly, Fleur y las demás están organizando la boda para después del nacimiento?

Harry se frotó la cara. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir con esa conversación. Cada palabra que había dicho Hermione era cierta, estaba abrumado.

—¿Recuerdas que pedí la mano de Ginny? Me alegra que tengan algo con que entretenerse.

—No te ves convencido ni feliz con eso. Harry, yo… pienso que no deberían haber regresado.

—Está embarazada. Hermione, ella esta esperando un hijo mío y no puedo abandonarla con eso.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—A veces, lo mejor para los hijos es que sus padres no estén juntos. Hubo un cambio, lo noté. No eres el mismo de hace unos meses, ya no tienes esa mirada de ilusión cuando estas con ella.

—La quiero —murmuro. Ni siquiera él se creía esa palabra—. ¿Podemos irnos?

Ella bufó, pero se puso de pie.

—Como quieras.

Harry recogió los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

—¿Cuándo es la boda de Malfoy?

—Este sábado.

—Lo bueno es que no eligió el día de tu cumpleaños. Hubiese sido caótico.

Harry hizo una mueca imaginando aquello.

Ya era un desastre que Malfoy se casara y ellos tuvieran que impedir desmanes de terceros. Lo bueno es que la boda era en un lugar cerrado y con un pequeño grupo controlable de gente.

Nada tan difícil para un grupo de Aurores que asegurarían todo el perímetro.

—¿Dónde quieren ir?

—Ron y yo encontramos un bar muggle muy bueno.

—Supongo que puedo acompañarlos un momento.

…

Pansy bufó al mirarse al espejo.

Tenía unas ojeras horribles. No había dormido muy bien estos días. Primero, Theo. No estaba durmiendo en casa. Solo llegaba en las mañanas a ducharse y cambiarse ropa para irse a trabajar. Segundo, Draco. Se casaba en unos días más y ni siquiera había podido convencerlo de lo contrario. El hombre estaba cegado en que ese fuera su destino. _¡Maldito idiota!_ A pesar de haber conversado por segunda vez con él seguía con misma idea. Tercero, Harry.

Cerró los ojos recargándose en el lavabo.

¿Por qué de entre todos los lugares tenía que encontrárselo aquí?

Theo y ella habían llegado hace una hora al lugar, había un agradable ambiente con música llamativa. Pansy se sentía relajada bebiendo. Su mirada sin quererlo se dirigió entre las personas que había alrededor y lo vio.

Potter y sus amigos venían entrando al bar.

Fue un golpe directo al estómago, apenas se pudo levantar para ir al baño. El lugar donde está ahora desde hace más de diez minutos. Seguramente, Theo también los debe haber visto porque ni siquiera la detuvo.

La probabilidad de que se vieran ahora era mínima considerando la gente alrededor. Tenía que salir y seguir al lado de su amigo, no podía detenerse por Potter. _Mierda_. No, ella no era tan débil como para esconderse por un hombre, pero lo estaba haciendo.

 _Joder_.

Miró con rabia su reflejo antes de alejarse y salir del baño.

Solo se concentró en Theo quien estaba conversando muy cercanamente con un tipo. ¿Sería el mismo del favor?

Lo ignoró sentándose a su lado y bebiendo lo que quedaba de trago. Aunque se moría de curiosidad por ver quién era el hombre que estaba al lado de Theo.

Quizás, no era nadie.

Ellos estaban sentados en la barra y el hombre bien solo podía haber ido a pedir un trago, pero no lo creía así.

Sintió la mano de Theo sobre su hombro y lo miró, inevitablemente sus ojos verdes se toparon con unos cafés. El reconocimiento fue inmediato.

Ni siquiera disimuló su desconcierto.

 _Longbottom_.

Nunca hubiese pensado que Theo y Neville Longbottom fueran amigos. Porque, aunque se hubiesen encontrado ahí nada aseguraba la camaradería que emanaban esos dos, como si algo hubiese pasado y…

—Neville fue quien me ayudó a conseguir tu pasaje. Un amigo suyo trabaja en la aerolínea.

Pansy asintió.

—Me ha ayudado mucho —le susurró al oído a Pansy.

—Estaré en la boda de Malfoy también —le comentó.

—¿Qué? —los miró a ambos.

—Soy Auror. No te comentó Theo que la boda estará plagada de Aurores.

 _Plagada de Aurores_.

Su mirada paseó por todo el lugar hasta encontrar al grupo que reía. Todos. Sin excepción. Por algún motivo había pensado que Harry era infeliz, pero…

—También estará ahí —comentó Neville siguiendo su mirada—. Él será el encargado ese día.

Pansy se preguntó porque nadie le había dicho ese pequeño detalle. Estaba segura de que Draco lo sabía, Blaise también y obviamente Theo si se estaba viendo con Longbottom.

Y eso le dio una idea, justo cuando Harry se le quedó mirando.

Le sonrió ampliamente.

—Longbottom —comenzó. Se giró para mirarlo—. Se que no tenemos el mejor pasado del mundo y que yo siempre te insulté, pero ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

…

 _La boda…_

—Aquí está —el hombre levantó la invitación.

—Entonces, ¿Todo listo?

Ambos miraron sus trajes sobre la cama. La boda era mañana y ellos tendrían que viajar hoy hacia Nueva York. Blaise pasaría por ellos en unos minutos más.

Theo estaba buscando como loco la invitación porque esa vez que la tuvo entre sus manos la había dejado en un lugar que no podía recordar. Draco les había dicho que todas estaban hechizadas para evitar que otros se colaran.

Pansy pudo recuperar la suya cuando Draco la pidió de vuelta.

Se habían visto ayer. Jamás podría olvidar la cara de su amigo. Su autocastigo era innecesario a estas alturas y Pansy ni siquiera insistió en hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Solo lo abrazó y le dijo lo triste que se sentía por todo eso.

Draco no dijo nada, pero…

Miró a Theo quién ahora se veía mucho mejor que en los días anteriores. Estaba segura de que no era por Longbottom.

Creía que mucho tenía que ver Draco. Ellos se habían acostado. No era estúpida. Ayer se había ido del apartamento de su amigo y Theo se quiso quedar un rato más, volviendo casi al amanecer.

Mañana…

No solo un corazón se rompería, sino dos.

—¿Lista? Blaise ya está esperándonos.

—Bien, vámonos.


	6. La boda

Hello.

He demorado y lo siento. :c Tengo este capítulo, pero el próximo apenas es un bosquejo, no se cuanto demoraré, pero haré lo posible por ponerme a escribir algo ahora :)

Espero les guste.

En este capítulo hay un poco de todo...

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 6. La boda**

¿Has imaginado tu propia boda?

Cuando eres una pequeña niña de seis años y tus padres te llevan a la boda de una prima o amigos no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando a tu alrededor. Los ves a todos correr y comportarse de forma extraña. Los ves vestidos tan elegantes como les fuera posible -aunque la palabra "elegante" es demasiado grande para una niña de seis años- y ser condescendientes con la persona que está nerviosa: la mujer de blanco, la novia.

Y todo está impecablemente en orden, nada sale mal ese día. La ceremonia, los invitados y los novios son perfectos. Tan perfectos que sabes que su vida será así, serán felices y tendrán hijos -uno o dos porque solo eso se les permite- que seguirán sus pasos y el comienzo será igual. El círculo se volverá a abrir y a cerrar en cada generación que surja.

Todo será tan perfecto.

Y sin fallas.

 _Tan aburrido._

Años más tarde, Pansy se dio cuenta de que podía detectar la infelicidad. Era tan palpable en la mayoría de las bodas a las cuales había asistido. No porque quisiera, sino porque sus padres se lo habían impuesto. Se suponía que en una de esas ocasiones conocería a su futuro marido, pero nunca fue así. De lo contrario ya tendría con un anillo en el dedo.

Las mujeres irradiaban infelicidad en su mirada, eso jamás lo había visto cuando era una niña, pero la primera vez que se dio cuenta supo que no quería eso para su vida.

 _Ilusa_.

Especialmente cuando supo que sus padres se habían casado en las mismas condiciones, solo por el prestigio y el dinero.

¡Gracias a Merlín sus progenitores no habían hecho un contrato prenupcial con nadie! No quería imaginarse el futuro que le hubiera esperado. Fingir. Bueno, eso se le daba bastante bien, pero cumplir con algo así después de la guerra sería un asco.

Más cuando había luchado tanto por hacer que Draco cambiara de opinión, cosa que no había logrado.

De otra manera, no estaría aquí presenciando un acto tan _triste_ , como una sentencia. Quizás, Draco pudiese resistirlo. Si entre él y Astoria tenían un acuerdo que les permitía deslices fuera del matrimonio, sería fácil de asimilar, pero era algo que ella nunca permitiría. Draco había sido muy reservado con respecto a la mujer con la que se enlazaría, poco les había dicho.

Seguramente era una estúpida chiquilla ilusa con ansias de poder. Tener más, más aún de lo que su familia pudiese tener. Si la niña hubiese sido inteligente y autónoma, el contrato habría caducado hace algún tiempo. Draco se merecía algo mejor que esto, algo mejor que una fiesta pagada con invitados que tenían el rictus pegado en la cara. Se merecía algo que él quisiera de verdad, algo que ansiara, desafortunadamente volver al mundo mágico pesaba mucho más que cualquier sentimiento.

El lugar poco a poco se estaba llenando de gente y pronto comenzaría la ceremonia.

—Astoria eligió este lugar —murmuró Blaise a su lado.

Pansy miró el salón decorado con un exquisito gusto: estaba pintado en un tono pastel y los ventanales daban hacia el jardín, había diversas variedades de flores adornando las sillas, guirnaldas doradas y música suave. El Hotel Plaza de Nueva York* era el mejor lugar que podría haber elegido la novia, Pansy solo había estado allí en una ocasión.

—¿Esa copa es para mí?

Blaise le sonrió entregándole la copa. Él estaba impecablemente vestido con un traje a la medida color negro, ninguno podía vestir túnicas, petición de los Aurores.

En cambio, ella se había decidido por un vestido silueta de sirena amarillo: un sencillo escote y tirantes cruzados en espalda. Su pelo estaba recogido dejando algunos mechones sueltos.

Sobrio.

Nada tan estrafalario ni exorbitante como hubiese sucedido en otra ocasión más alegre.

—¿Conoces a alguien más aquí?

Blaise evaluó cada una de las caras que estaban ahí y negó moviendo la cabeza.

—Tal vez solo sean familiares de los Greengrass.

—Pensé que su padre era más influenciable.

—Lo es —murmuró Blaise. Seguía mirando hacia las personas que estaban esparcidas por el lugar—. ¿Crees que el Ministro y su gente va a cada ceremonia matrimonial que realizan los ex–Mortífagos?

—Pensé que a este matrimonio sí.

Blaise movió la cabeza bufando.

—El Ministro solo asistirá a un matrimonio —con su barbilla apunto a Potter.

 _Mierda._

Y Pansy lo había estado ignorando desde que llegó.

Nuevamente dirigió su mirada a Blaise.

—Bastante predecible —comentó haciendo una mueca.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, a él nunca le había importado mucho Potter ni sus amigos. Él, de cierta manera, era el más maduro de los cuatro.

—Me pregunto si fue buena idea traerlo.

Señaló a Theo sentado en la cuarta fila. Al igual que Blaise, vestía un traje a la medida, pero azul.

—Me pregunto si todo esto es buena idea, Blaise. ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? Estabas con él cuando hizo esto.

El moreno suspiró.

—Draco solo desea una cosa en la vida y es… tener lo que tenía antes: poder, dinero y respeto.

Las personas que estaban en el salón comenzaron a sentarse y otros recién iban llegando. Los Aurores se movieron de tal manera que solo unos pocos quedaron adentro, los demás salieron. Harry se posicionó en una de las esquinas.

En ese momento entró Draco junto a una mujer elegantemente vestida, la madre de Astoria.

—Las cosas nunca volverán a hacer como antes. Y es triste porque Draco debería saberlo.

Blaise no dijo nada.

Ambos tomaron su lugar junto a Theo.

Draco saludo a algunas personas aquí y allá, al parecer había aparecido con algo de retraso. Se colocó en el sitio indicado esperando a la novia.

Astoria no se hizo esperar.

Las puertas de madera blanca adornadas con dorado se abrieron dando paso a una elegante chica: su vestido hermosamente blanco adornado con algunos detalles en la falda se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta. Su cabello negro recogido en un tomate disimulado por el velo.

Era una belleza.

Pansy podía jurar que no había ningún atavismo de infelicidad por parte de ella, pero Draco…

Él.

Su vibra, su cuerpo y su mirada demostraban cosas que cualquiera podría leer.

Incluso los padres de ella.

Incluso todo el mundo.

No tuvo ninguna sentencia en Azkaban, pero esto sería muy parecido.

Los pocos segundos que los separaban se cumplieron y estuvieron frente a frente.

Entonces…

Entonces, Theo susurró algo bajito.

Algo que solo Pansy pudo escuchar.

Y ni siquiera hozo creerle porque ya no era tan ilusa.

Ya no.

—Me prometió que no se casaría.

…

Una vez más.

Una bendita vez más alguien en ese salón confío y fue desilusionado de la peor manera.

¿Cómo puedes creer en alguien que siempre te ha mentido? Pansy se lo preguntaría por siempre. Especialmente al ver la cara de Theo. En este día solo había visto dos caras de infelicidad: Draco y Theo. Mientras Draco intentaba miserablemente mantener sus ojos en Astoria y prestar atención a lo que decía el Ministro, Theo masticó y tragó todo lo que estaba sintiendo como todo hombre que aún posee algo de orgullo.

Dolorosamente, fueron testigos de los "votos de amor" de ambos. Draco y Astoria ante las palabras de cada uno se miraron a los ojos, como si no se estuvieran mintiendo de por vida, como si sintieran cada palabra que salía de sus bocas. Pansy comprobó una vez más que las personas son muy buenas fingiendo y diciendo mentiras. Porque, aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta, este matrimonio era una mentira.

El Ministro alzó la varita y susurrando unas palabras provocó el enlace mágico.

—Señor Malfoy puede besar a su esposa.

Draco no dudó y besó a Astoria castamente, a un mínimo roce.

Y mientras todos celebraban internamente la unión tan prometedora, dos personas lamentaban aquel hecho.

El silencio siguió hasta que la madre de la novia se acercó y los abrazó a ambos. Aquello dio el pie para que los que quisieran la imitaran. No fue un mayor alboroto y todos esperaron su turno, un mero protocolo.

Algunos magos encargados y autorizados pudieron comenzar a ubicar las mesas y sillas para dar paso a la cena.

Blaise se perdió en medio de la gente para "sociabilizar", Theo y ella se quedaron en el mismo lugar mirando cada uno a distintas partes.

—¿Quieres irte? —susurró ella.

—Necesito un trago —contesto él. Ignoró a todo el mundo y solo se fijó en su objetivo: la barra que ya estaba ubicada en un lado.

Pocas personas quedaban alrededor de los novios, así que Pansy se acercó.

La expresión de Draco cambio inmediatamente.

—Pansy…

—Un gusto conocerte, Astoria —el tonito irónico no pasó desapercibido para la otra chica.

—Pansy Parkinson, he oído de ti.

—Desafortunadamente, yo no mucho de ti —medio sonrió y miró a Draco—. ¿Puedo robarte a tu marido unos minutos?

Astoria miró a Draco y luego a Pansy, levantó la barbilla y se alejó un poco.

—Pansy…

—Mentiste una vez más, pensé que recapacitarías, pero supongo que esto vale más que el sentimentalismo. Enhorabuena, has ganado, espero que el sacrificio valga la pena.

—No podía retractarme. No entiendes.

—¿Fue tan inteligente como para amarrarte con un contrato? ¿Fuiste tan estúpido como para firmar algo?

Draco bajó la mirada.

—Quise dejarla, lo juro, pero no pude.

—Espero que te alejes de Theo, él no se merece esto. Vive tu nueva vida, Draco.

Pansy se alejó.

Mientras iba caminando hacia la salida, la música del vals comenzó a sonar y las luces se pudieron tenues.

Solo se detuvo un momento y se giró para ver como "la pareja" bailaba fluidamente al compás de la música. Algunas parejas se unieron luego de unos minutos.

Y Pansy se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba mintiéndole una vez más. Él era un tipo fuerte y directo, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería. Y quería esto, lo quería con afano y cada segundo de este teatro se lo demostraba. ¿Intentado alejarla? ¿Terminar? Obviamente, falló miserablemente porque en primer lugar no deseaba hacerlo.

Seguramente, previo a entrar, había tenido una especie de crisis existencial por la jodida vida que tendría que vivir.

Alguien pasó rápidamente por su lado.

La luz estaba tan baja que apenas se dio cuenta de que era Theo quien salía rápidamente.

No perdió el tiempo y salió.

Se topó con una habitación más pequeña donde estaban algunos Aurores, Weasley estaba ahí y otros que solo había visto. Se tragó las ganas de preguntarles por Theo, se estaba girando para volver cuando chocó con algo.

O alguien.

Levantó la mirada topándose con unos sorprendidos ojos verdes.

Recuperándose rápidamente, se alejó unos pasos.

—Deben entrar —dijo Harry. Y miró a los cuatro hombres que estaban más allá—. Es una orden.

Pansy escuchó el movimiento y las pisadas, Weasley se detuvo, pero siguió cuando Harry le dijo que entraría en un momento.

—Debo irme —murmuró Pansy.

Dio un paso atrás, pero Harry la detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo.

—Aún me duele la mejilla.

—Si quieres una disculpa, no la tendrás. Estoy rodeada de personas incapaces de ver sus equivocaciones. Eso te incluye, Potter.

—No entiendes.

—Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso. Dime, ¿Qué no entiendo?

—Ginny está embarazada.

Pansy se soltó y sonrió con tristeza.

—La vimos, hace meses, tu y yo. No pudiste haber obviado todo eso para finalmente comprometerte en algo que no sabes si es tu asunto o no.

—Quiero que sea mi asunto —susurró él.

—Quererlo y que realmente lo sea son dos cosas distintas. Puedes confiar en los hechos, pero no en ella.

—Tú no eres nadie para hablar así de ella. No conoces a Ginny. Todos nos equivocamos, todos merecemos nuevas oportunidades.

—Bien por ti. Espero que no te equivoques. A pesar del poco tiempo que estuvimos en Francia logré apreciarte, Harry.

Pansy decidió irse en ese momento.

No quería estar más ahí.

Rodeada de tanta energía negativa, de tanto dolor y mentiras.

—Yo también, Pansy —murmuró Harry—. Tanto así… que no he dejado de pensar en ti.

La chica se detuvo.

—No importa lo que haga. Las dos semanas están grabadas en mi cabeza como si hubiesen pasado hace solo unos minutos, ni siquiera estoy considerando nuestro horrible pasado, es como si… fuera un lejano recuerdo. Y…

—Y no entiendes —terminó ella. Lo miró—. No entiendes porque te sientes así.

—Ni tampoco quería aceptarlo, pero ahora te vas y siento que te estas alejando para nunca más volver… a _mí_.

—Te vas a casar.

Él sonrió triste.

—Tal vez.

Pansy suspiró y caminó hacia él.

Se quedaron en silencio.

La música se filtraba suavemente: un hombre cantaba sobre el día en que conoció a la mujer de su vida**.

—¿Quieres bailar?

La pregunta desconcertó a Pansy, pero aceptó.

—No soy bueno, pero…

—Es fácil —susurró ella.

Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y Harry colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Se movieron tan solo mirándose el uno al otro, no les importó si alguien los veía o no.

No les importó.

Harry bajó la cabeza y la besó.

No fue como la vez anterior, Harry tomó la iniciativa y Pansy se dio por vencida en la batalla de lenguas.

Solo se entregaron a la pasión que estaban sintiendo.

Sus corazones latiendo a una velocidad increíble, complementándose en este momento determínate de sus vidas.

Eso provocó que Harry tomara una decisión.

* * *

.

.

.

*Hotel Plaza Nueva York. ¿Donde más se podían casar Astoria y Draco? Se me ocurrió mientras veía Guerra de Novias.

**La "canción" es pura invención mía.


	7. El riesgo merece la pena

Hello!

Perdón la tardanza, no hay excusas.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, estoy escribiendo el numero 8... solo espero no demorar.

Nos leemos.

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7. El riesgo merece la pena**

 _Antes…_

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Pansy parpadeó.

Y levantó la mirada del libro que tenía en su regazo.

Sonrió levemente.

—¿A qué viene eso, Theodore?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

La sala común estaba desierta a esas horas del día.

—Sé cuál será mi futuro si _él_ gana.

Pansy cerró calmadamente el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Se levantó acercándose a su amigo que se había sentado frente a la chimenea.

—Eres un buen amigo, Theodore, pero no sé si quiero enlazarme a ti para toda la vida.

Suspiró. Contempló las llamas antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—Él va a ganar —dijo. En su voz había tal seguridad, como si hubiesen agotado todos los recursos que tenían.

Era un secreto a voces que cierto grupo de estudiantes estaban en las filas de Voldemort y otros estaban a pasos de estar entre sus filas.

—Draco se fue de nuevo —continuó—. Ha estado _tan_ … solitario últimamente, escabulléndose por ahí y…

Eso era verdad.

Ella se había alejado de Draco un poco, inevitablemente se había acercado a Theo y ahora charlaban más amenamente.

—Draco siempre ha sido así, Blaise está afuera luchando con sus propios problemas y nosotros debemos esperar la señal para estar listos.

—¿Y si esto no es lo que quiero? —le preguntó—. No lucharé para su favor o propósito —no tenía temor de hablar con sinceridad, estaban solos ahí y confiaba en ella.

—Theo… no… yo… —se mordió el labio.

—No haré nada. En cualquier oportunidad me iré de aquí.

—Él va ganar —ella miró las llamas del fuego—. No podemos ser ilusos, ya no somos chiquillos, y creer. El Señor Oscuro tiene una posibilidad enorme de ganar, además nos tiene a todos muy bien vigilados.

—Si tu punto se hace realidad, quiero casarme contigo. No podría soportar a otra persona, tú sabes que yo… y… eres la única.

—Lo haremos —entrelazó su mano con la de él—. Confió en que todo tomará el curso que debe tener, solo debemos dejar que pasé y ayudar a que ocurra lo que deseamos.

—Nadie pensaría que somos detractores de él.

—Nadie tiene que saberlo.

Eso era algo que compartían.

Cada uno estaba viviendo su propia batalla.

…

 _Ahora…_

Pansy odió cada segundo pasó en esa fiesta.

Especialmente porque Harry estaba alrededor, podía sentir su mirada en cada paso que daba.

Afortunadamente, la fiesta no duró demasiado. Los rostros estirados no soportaban el trasnoche, menos si era en algo "tan aburrido y banal" como una boda.

Draco y Astoria se despidieron de todos, partirían a una maravillosa luna de miel en Venecia.

Era triste ver a Draco en esa situación. Fingiendo. Fingiendo siempre. Fingiendo una felicidad que no sentía, Astoria estaba reluciente. Digna de una recién casada y enamorada chiquilla.

Al final, solo le quedaba esperar que ese hermoso castillo de princesa se desmoronara.

Ellos se fueron y Pansy decidió que ya era suficiente. Theo se había perdido hace horas. Esperaba que estuviera en el apartamento o con Longbottom.

Ignoró a Harry mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Aún podía sentir el cosquilleo en los labios y las manos sobre su cintura.

 _Tal vez._

Esas palabras nunca servirían tratándose de Harry Potter. Porque, aunque lo conociera un poco, sabía lo fiel que podía ser a sus principios. Él le respondería a Ginny, incluso sabiendo que ese bebé no era su asunto.

El apartamento estaba en completa oscuridad cuando llegó. Había tenido la mínima esperanza de encontrar a Theo y hablar, pero se tranquilizó y confió en que sus anteriores pensamientos se cumplieran y no estuviera solo.

Si había alguien que no merecía pasarlo mal era él.

Odiaba haberse alejado cinco años, pero había construido una vida en Oslo. A veces esos hombres parecían sus hijos. Ahora todos estaban inmersos en sus vidas y decisiones. Ni siquiera había conseguido que Draco desistiera de casarse, debería haber puesto más ahínco, se rindió tan fácilmente con él.

Se quitó los zapatos y el vestido dispuesta tomar un baño y dormir.

Pronto tendría que volver a su propia casa, a su propia realidad.

A su solitaria vida.

…

 _Dos días después…_

Si había algo que Harry odiaba era esto.

Odiaba que la gente se le quedara mirando.

Odiaba que le agradecieran por lo que había hecho hace tantos años.

Odiaba que Ginny amara eso.

Que sonriera en cada paso que daban, en especial si había algún reportero.

Que le tomara de la mano o que se tocara el vientre cuando los estaban viendo.

Que rebosara de felicidad cuando él no sentía ni pisca de eso.

Odiaba la sobre exposición.

Pero sobre todo… se odiaba a si mismo por hacer esto, por aceptar _esto_ tan rápidamente, por asumir algo que quizás no tenía que ver con él.

Se odiaba por mentir.

Por volver con Ginny cuando entró en pánico por pensar tanto en Pansy. A pesar de eso, no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Menos después del beso de hace dos noches.

No podía evitar tenerla metida en la cabeza, que todos sus pensamientos fueran a parar con ella.

Por un lado, se sentía mal al pensar en ella cuando estaba con Ginny, pero por otro podía recordar vívidamente la traición.

—¿Estás poniendo atención?

Parpadeó. Solo asintió.

Ya no estaban afuera.

Estaban en una tienda nueva en Hogsmeade. Ginny lo había convencido de ir allí a comprar ropa para el bebé y después irían a celebrar su cumpleaños. A un lugar íntimo, _un lugar secreto_ , según ella.

Recorrieron los pasillos en silencio, mientras la dependienta evitaba que reporteros invadieran su tienda. Le había propuesto a Ginny ir al mundo muggle, pero obviamente lo había rechazado alegando que era demasiado incómodo viajar usando un traslador, cosa que entendía, pero ¿Por qué sobre exponerse de esa manera?

—¿No es demasiado? —preguntó al darse cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que había en el carrito.

—Nunca es demasiado. Los bebes siempre necesitan muchas cosas; dos de cada ropa, ositos, mantas y así —se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices.

Al final, terminaron de hacer las compras una hora después.

Tuvieron que salir por otra puerta, ya que los reporteros aún seguían atiborrados en la entrada.

Redujeron las bolsas, algunos artículos llegarían en los próximos días, y se quedaron tras la tienda. Caminar por las calles sería una locura.

—Podemos activar el traslador aquí. Lo odio, pero es la única manera de llegar al lugar —suspiró desganada—. Además, necesito que te coloques esto.

Le entregó un pañuelo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, necesito que te tapes los ojos.

No quería discutir. Hizo lo que le pidió.

—Confía en mí. No será tan malo.

¿Confiar en ella?

¿Podía hacerlo?

Por esta vez, sí.

Sintió el horrible tirón y el vuelco en el estómago.

A los pocos minutos, sintió la estabilidad en el suelo y suspiró aliviado. Se alejó de Ginny. Todo estaba en silencio.

Cuando se sacó el pañuelo.

Las voces estallaron:

—¡Sorpresa!

Había un sin número de personas en su casa.

Su cumpleaños había comenzado y él solo tendría darse ánimos para este día.

…

Pansy decidió que era suficiente.

No podía acobardarse en estos momentos.

Contempló el papelito y deseó no tener que haber recurrido a este recurso, pero no conocía a nadie más. Era una verdadera suerte que él viviera en el mundo muggle y no en el mágico donde ni siquiera podía entrar.

Donde podrían matarla si entraba.

Potter.

¡Maldición!

Al final tenía volver a él.

Esperaba que estuviera en su casa y no trabajando.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Cinco minutos —le contestó el taxista.

Arrugó el papel guardándolo en el bolsillo.

Esto lo hacía por Theo.

Theo no apareció ni al siguiente día, ni al siguiente y ya se estaba desesperando. Desesperando de una manera espantosa. Había buscado por toda la casa algún número de teléfono para hablar con Longbottom, todo sin éxito. No había nada que la ayudara a saber dónde pudiese estar. Todas las cosas en su habitación estaban tal cual.

Temía lo peor.

A veces, Theodore era impulsivo. Y más aún cuando estaba dolido y enamorado de la misma persona.

—Llegamos.

Haría lo que fuera por su amigo. Tanto así que estaba a unos metros de la casa de Harry Potter.

Y que Merlín la ayudara en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Gracias —pagó y se bajó.

Sus manos estaban sudorosas por los nervios.

La casa se veía amplia, de un solo piso y de color amarillo pálido.

No oía ningún ruido a medida que caminaba por el antejardín.

Aquella vez en el pub sin siquiera pensarlo mucho y sin saber porque le había pedido la dirección a Longbottom. Un gran favor que le había hecho sin siquiera debérselo. Agradecía la solidaridad Gryffindor en esos momentos.

Golpeó la puerta con suavidad esperando que fuera suficiente.

Los minutos pasaron.

Tendría que esperar a que llegara.

Golpeo con más fuerza y por más tiempo. Mierda. No podía desperdiciar los preciados minutos que tenía sin saber de Theo. Sus nudillos se colocaron rojos ante la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

Se alejó cuando la puerta se abrió de un tirón.

Hermione Granger apareció, tras ella podía escuchar la música y gente hablando.

—Parkinson —murmuró con sorpresa.

Y, bueno, Pansy decidió que no tenía tiempo para eso.

Así que con un poquito de fuerza la empujó a un lado. Se adentró buscando a Harry, ignoró a Granger y sus preguntas. No le importó que la pudieran echar o maldecir por irrumpir en una propiedad privada.

Todo estaba tenuemente iluminado, pero finalmente encontró a Harry en un rincón conversando con alguien.

La música se apagó y las luces se prendieron a medida que iba caminando, un rumor de voces comenzó a formarse.

Abrió la boca para hablar cuando sintió más que vio una varita en su nuca.

Alguien la tomó del brazo.

Entró en desesperación, la voz no le salía por más que intentaba hilar una frase.

—¡P-Potter! ¡Potter! —comenzó.

Intentó alejarse de la persona.

—¡Harry!

Chilló lo más fuerte pudo.

Logró captar su atención y con fuerza se zafó. Caminó presurosa hacia él sin importarle los demás.

—Tienes que ayudarme —fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando llegó junto a él.

Se alejó un paso.

Y contempló a las personas que estaban ahí. Todos la habían escuchado. Inevitablemente tuvo más varitas de las podía contar sobre ella.

Harry no dejaba de mirarla.

Estaba perdida, pero el riesgo merecía la pena.


End file.
